


flower delivery? flower delivery.

by bluebutterflykisses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fluff, For Reasons This Fic Has No Time To Explain, Gratuitous Usage Of "Sweetheart", Morning Cuddles, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebutterflykisses/pseuds/bluebutterflykisses
Summary: Rey dreams of a vast desert and a fiery red speeder, Ben seated at her back and the wind in her hair and his gravelly laughter ringing in her ears. She glimpses flowers in the corner of her vision, graceful pinks and purples and greens, kept fresh in a container filled with water, strapped onto said speeder. Somehow she knows that she is on her way to deliver said flowers.As the dusty air whistles past them, her eyes protected by her goggles, Rey takes a moment to glance behind her, meeting Ben’s eyes—or at least, what she can see of it, through his similarly tinted desert goggles.Her smile widens instinctively, and he follows suit. His smile is all dimples and quirked lips and twinkling eyes, and she thinks it’s the loveliest thing she’s ever seen, better than the most colorful of supernovas, better than the most beautiful of nebulae.AKA @lucy-lucius made thispost-tros flower delivery reylo artand my fingers slipped.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	flower delivery? flower delivery.

Rey dreams of a vast desert and a fiery red speeder, Ben seated at her back and the wind in her hair and his gravelly laughter ringing in her ears. She glimpses flowers in the corner of her vision, graceful pinks and purples and greens, kept fresh in a container filled with water, strapped onto said speeder. Somehow she knows that she is on her way to deliver said flowers.

As the dusty air whistles past them, her eyes protected by her goggles, Rey takes a moment to glance behind her, meeting Ben’s eyes—or at least, what she can see of it, through his similarly tinted desert goggles.

Her smile widens instinctively, and he follows suit. His smile is all dimples and quirked lips and twinkling eyes, and she thinks it’s the loveliest thing she’s ever seen, better than the most colorful of supernovas, better than the most beautiful of nebulae.

He darts forward to peck her cheek, then the corner of her mouth; she giggles in response, loath to face forward.

Ben says a few words—or rather he _tries_ to, but the wind and the speeder’s engines drown out the sound of his voice. When she doesn’t respond, he moves his mouth closer instead. His breath ghosts over the shell of her ear. Rey fidgets, her legs brushing against the soft petals of the flowers.

“Are you awake, sweetheart?”

She blinks, jarred by his odd question. What does he even _mean_ by that?

His lips go to her forehead, pressing a soft kiss on her skin, and she forgets her confusion as she melts into his touch.

She closes her eyes for a moment.

When she opens them, the desert and the speeder and the flowers melt away from her vision, and she’s disappointed at the loss. But Ben’s still there, he’s still snuggled against her, and she thinks she’ll manage without.

He’s quick to notice her eyes opening, and he presses his forehead against hers in greeting.

“Morning.” His voice is rough, fresh from sleep, and it sends a shiver down her spine.

“Morning,” she breathes, reveling in his embrace.

“Dream well?” He lips curve into a curious smile.

She recalls the speeder, the flowers, the desert.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Rey smiles, and before she can stop herself, she blurts, “Have you ever thought of running a flower delivery?”

He blinks. A beat of silence stretches into what seems like a lifetime.

“A… flower delivery?” He says it tentatively, like he’s testing the words out. A burst of laughter escapes his mouth. “I mean, why not?”

Rey beams, bright as the sun. “So can we?”

Ben kisses her, slow and sweet. He smiles against her lips.

“But of course, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and the like are super appreciated :D
> 
> i'm on tumblr at @[reylost](https://reylost.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat! i'd love to meet some reylo friends :)


End file.
